legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen ducking behind a table as Ultron's drones fire at them with laser cannons) Alex: This isn't good guys! Erin: What do we do?! Tony: I've got a few ideas. (Tony activates his nano suit as he gets up and fires repulsor blasts at the drones, taking four down) Ultron: *growls* Dammit. Tony: Now's the chance everyone! Eijiro: Let's do it! (The Defenders all jump over the table and rush into the drones, taking most of them down) Ashley: Guys, deal with the drones! I got Ultron! Erin: Be careful mom! Ashley: I will! (Erin nods and is about to charge when suddenly she is rammed by Ray, who takes her though the wall of another room) Jack: ERIN!! *Dodges laser fire* DAMN IT!! (Back with Erin and Ray the two are seen face to face) Ray: Erin Lorthare! You were stronger then data originally showed! Now I'm received the much needed upgrades for defeat you! Submit or face termination! Erin: I was pissed off at you before cause of what you did to Jack last time, but you need to remember who you are Ray! Ray: I am R-3Y! The ultimate weapon in Lord Ultron's assembly! No measly human like you can defeat me! Erin: Prove it then asshole! (The two then begin to charge each other as Ashley is seen running toward Ultron who's seen fighting Eijiro) Ultron: Hmm, this power of yours is interesting boy. Too bad it won't save your life. Eijiro: Oh yeah? (Ultron then smacks Eijiro away as Ashley closes in) Ashley: HEY TIN CAN!! (Ultron stands turned away as Ashley prepares to attack) Ashley: TAKE-! (Ultron suddenly turns and grabs Ashley by the neck) Ultron: Gotcha. Ashley: You....goddamn rust bucket...! Ultron: You've made a fatal error Mrs. Lorthare. Now prepare to- (Ultron then stops as he detects something) Ultron: Another lifesign? (Ultron looks down at Ashley's stomach before glaring at her right in the face) Ultron: So you're creating a third one huh? Two wasn't enough?! (Ashley fires a psychic blast at Ultron, denting his armor before it easily repairs itself, freeing Ashley) Ashley: *in her head* Dammit, he wasn't supposed to know. Ultron: Oh well, best to destroy it before it gestates! (Ultron charges a blast before he's shot by Tony) Tony: Get back Ashley. (All Might joins Tony's side) Tony: Let us handle this hunk of junk. Ultron: Dammit.... All Might: That's right Stark! Let's put this failed science project where it belongs! Tony: Gladly. (Ashley runs back to Seris as Ultron gets up and repairs himself) Ultron: Well now, two on one huh? Typical. All Might: This will be your end Ultron! Ultron: Not likely. (Izuku is seen punching a drone, Miles webs one and has it crash into a wall, Alex blasts one with his psy blast) Alex: Man this is crazy! This what you guys dealt with before? Izuku: Yeah! (An infected security drone stands in front of Alex) Drone: Alex Lorthare, you have been designated for termination by order of *static*. Please lower your weapon and surrender immediately. Alex: Hell no! (Alex blows the drone to pieces with a psy blast) Jack: Nice shot! Alex: Thanks! (The three then come under fire by an Ultron Drone) Ultron Drone: So, You kids think you're the next big thing huh? Alex: I wouldn't say we're worthless! (Another Ultron Drone joins the others' side) Ultron Drone #2: Well that's all too bad. You're all dead either way. (Suddenly Tom rushes in, in his Overclock form knocking one of the drones away. The other tries to attack, but Tom grabs his fist and electrocutes it) Tom: Don't care what material's your body is made of, your still going down! Alex: Yo Tom! You seen Erin?! Tom: She's in the other room with your friend Ray! Jack: Ray?! Tom: Yeah! Izuku: Come on, we gotta help her! (Alex and Izuku run off to find Erin as Jack looks down at his robotic hand before running off as well. Erin is then seen struggling against Ray due to his new upgrades) Ray: Pathetic Lorthare! You're supposed to be better than this! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts